


Interlude in A-major

by yuletide_archivist



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions have consequences, and sometimes the only thing a friend can do is ease the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in A-major

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that fell out of my brain at the last minute. Inspired by the long-standing relationship between Dr Sydney Freedman and his favorite lunatic, Maxwell Q. Klinger.
> 
> Written for Nyssa23

 

 

Sydney shook his head sadly at the news. He'd never cared for this part of his job - who a person slept with really ought to be nobody's business outside of the people involved - but he'd been left little choice in the matter. If he refused to go, then they'd simply send someone else, someone who would not know them and care about them as he did.

Although apparently it could be said that he hadn't known them as well as he thought he had. Charles Emereson Winchester the Third and Maxwell Q. Klinger. Whoever would have thought it??? He certainly wouldn't have, if the paperwork hadn't crossed his desk at Headquarters. But it had, and now he was being sent to deal with it.

Some busybody of a visiting brass had seen the two of them exchanging a kiss that was anything but brotherly inside the linen closet. When they'd realized they were being observed, the two of them had jumped apart like scalded cats, Charles instantly barking an order that in a kinder universe would have covered them both, but it was not to be. Charges were filed and now nothing could save them. Sydney could only go and make it as easy as possible for both of them, granting them as much dignity as he could.

The drive to the 4077th was the longest he'd ever taken in his life. Not so much of distance, but of state-of-mind. When he arrived there, instead of being able to take refuge in the craziness and have an almost spa-like holiday, he would have to destroy the lives of two people, friends as well as occasional clients. To say he was not looking forward to this would be the understatement of the war.

When he arrived, he sent for them right away. No sense dragging out the inevitable. When they came to him, lines of grief and tension already on their faces, he looked at them with eyes full of compassion and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," he said, as he took out the file and opened it to the page that would begin the process of ending two lives. "Truly I am." 

 


End file.
